Talk:Brackenfur
Style Concerns Current * Needs two or three quotes. *Needs his apprentice ceremony. Old *His warrior ceremony needs to be able to be hidden. *The Fourth Apprentice could be summarized for better flow and clarity. Charart I don't really like the Charart. I always imagine Brakenfur as a golden tabby, like in his description. I understand the thin stripes are tabby stripes, but it just doesn't seem like Brakenfur. 20:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place to state opinions. This page is here for the sole purpose of improving the article. His Charart has been through the process of approval and as of right now, it is not changing. If you wish to state opinions, by all means, go to the forums. You can find the link in the side bar with the name WWiki forums. I apologize if I sound mean. Thank you. 21:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. And besides, his picture matches his description. 01:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with silvery[[User:Gingertail|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail']] Guys please take this to the forums, his picture matched his description perfectly. And Gingertail you need to fix your sig.Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 15:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart It is stated here- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ThunderClan_cats_(Warriors)#Minor_ThunderClan_Characters that Lionheart is Brackenfur's father, and as well Frostfur's mate. Please consider changing the family tree. It also makes sense, as for Brackenfur's and Thornclaw's golden fur, that Lionheart was their father, as for he is the only golden-furred cat known in ThunderClan who could have been Frostfur's mate. 07:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i agree and think about it brackenfur is the spitting image of Lionheart! Has all his traits, his color, and everything. Thornclaw fights just as great as Lionheart, Brightheart has that wisdom that he had, and cinderpelt has his fire his spirit. ----- Silverthistle That is a Wikipedia, something anyone could've edited, and there is no citation. You're going to need a better source that that. It needs to be in a book or straight from the author's mouth, such as on a chat, blog, or Facebook page. 13:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, exactly what Oblivion said, you need to be able to cite it if you are going to put it on an article. I can not stress that enough, it needs a citation. Plus, I highly doubt this is true. 18:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I read all of those choice character's articles on the link. Not ONCE does it say that.Not ONCE>Cardinalfire1234 16:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Chatter I wish Brackfnur became deputy!! He is so much better than brambleclaw Cinderstar :) : Talk pages are intended to be used for article improvements, not discussions. Please take the chatter to the Forum or another more suitable venue. Thank you, 12:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : : that doesn't make sense. if the thing is called a talk page then why can't it be used for just chatter and other conversations. Also that's what i wish to cinderstar i mean in the cats of the clans book, rock says will tigerstars son ever come out of the shadows. and come on i mean brackenfur would have been the better choice. and if Lionheart is brackenfur's father, then thats where brackenfur gets all his traits i mean brackenfur is the spitten image of Lionheart! ---- Silverthistle The talk page is meant to be used for discussions about improving the article. Please converse on the IRC or on the WWiki Forums. 04:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Amber eyes For his descripion, why does it say amber eyes and not blue? He always had blue eyes, or at lest his charact did ^^ Why does he suddenly have amber? BreezeSky 19:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No, he has amber eyes. Look at the descriptions in the books. ~Echoblaze Whitestorm if his father with confirmation from an "Erin" Kate has confirmed Whitestorm is the father of Bracken/Thorn/Cinder/Bright. http://zyker325.deviantart.com/art/BLAM-243725832 Can someone change it on all their pages? Jackelface :Woah, nice find! Ill add it 21:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : :In which case does that not make soreltail his half-sister?A circle is roundular 14:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) LionClan How come it only says LionClan on a few cats, when there were a lot of them in LionClan? Personally I don't think it should say LionClan at all, but if it has to be there, I don't see why some others don't have LionClan. 17:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Relationship to Whitestorm According to some, THIS constitutes proof that Whitestorm is Cinderpelt's father. I disagree with it. The exchange in question is as follows, and I feel that people are reading only a single line and not taking the meaning of the whole exchange. : Nick A.: Hi kate! just wondering, who is cinder pelt's father? like a confirmed father? the end of his statement : Shaina J.: beginning Vicky said she'd like to think it was Whitestorm, but not to quote her on it. : Nick A.: I know but I wonder what Kate thinks XD : Kate Cary: Def Whitestorm! From this exchange I do not feel that we can substantiate Whitestorm as Cinderpelt's sire because you cannot verify if she's confirming a sire, or confirming that she'd like to think it was Whitestorm like Vicky. The given statement simply isn't bulletproof. It doesn't say "Cinderpelt's sire is definitely Whitestorm". It can mean either "Cinderpelt's sire is definitely Whitestorm" or "i'd very much like Cinderpelt's sire to be Whitestorm". We can't just consider a single line in a conversation, we have to consider the entire exchange. 15:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC)